Desire
by rainiar
Summary: "Aku bodoh. Selama ini kau selalu ada di dekatku. Menjagaku. Membuatku bahagia walaupun kau sendiri tersakiti. Aku bodoh. Aku terlalu dibutakan cinta palsu hingga tidak bisa melihat cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku...inginkan dirimu." ungkapnya. NaruSaku


**Desire © evangerain**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam bar dan melewati aku yang duduk di meja depan para bartender tengah melakukan aksinya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dan ia mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kiriku dan lalu memesan minuman.

Wajahnya tampak frustasi, walaupun dengan balutan dress hijau dan sepatu hak tingginya yang senada ia tampak elegan. Rambut pink sebahunya sedikit acak-acakan karena ia mengusapnya berulang kali karena gusar.

Aku menenggak minumanku dan tak berapa lama pesanannya juga sudah tersedia. Ia langsung menenggak minummannya. Aku tau ia memesan alkohol, karena begitu ia meminumnya aroma alkohol segera menguar.

Satu gelas penuh ia tenggak dan mengisinya lagi dengan botol yang ada di sisi gelasnya.

Aku kembali memperhatikannya, mata emeraldnya yang sedikit sayu dan kantung mata yang samar. Lalu bibir bewarna pink merekah itu. Ia kembali menenggak minumannya begitu gelasnya terisi lagi.

Aku berdehem keras agar ia menyadari keberadaanku di sampingnya. Benar saja, ia langsung menoleh padaku dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya begitu sadar aku sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku berbalik. Memang, ia jarang datang ke bar ini.

Entah aku yang baru sadar atau memang sejak tadi para pemain musik jazz itu sudah mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang romantis. Ia menoleh pada para pemain musik itu yang berada di atas panggung. Lama ia memperhatikan pemain musik itu, mungkin sedang menikmati lagu.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menoleh padaku dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu menuangkan cairan dari botol bewarna hijau itu kedalam gelasnya. Ia cukup linglung, mungkin sudah terkena efek alkohol.

"Si brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi?" tanyaku menduga.

Ia menatapku, wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah. Air mata mengenangi selaput matanya. Dugaanku benar. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untung bar sedang sepi, hanya ada tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang bermain billiard, dan dua orang kakek-kakek yang tengah menikmati bir terbaik di bar ini. Sedangkan sang bartender hanya memperhatikan kami.

Aku membiarkan ia membasahi kemeja hitamku. Mungkin ini yang sedang di butuhkannya.

"Di-dia...hiks...ka-kami...putus..." katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Benar kan? Si brengsek itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan mencari udara segar." Kataku menenangkannya. Aku merangkulnya dan membawanya keluar dari bar. Lalu membawanya masuk ke mobilku. Aku segera menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan mobilku. Entahlah..kemana saja asal membuatnya nyaman.

Ia masih menangis terisak. Aku memperhatikannya yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis." Kataku bercanda, hanya untuk menghiburnya.

Lalu ia mulai menghapus air matanya tapi masih terisak.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." entah kenapa cara itu berhasil untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Aku terdiam dan berkonsentrasi menyetir. Aku belum berani untuk bertanya.

Detik-detik berlalu hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil yang tengah melaju di jalanan tol yang sepi.

"Dia bilang aku sudah tidak pantas lagi untuknya." katanya tiba-tiba membicarakan masalahnya. "Dia bilang aku hanya membebaninya. Padahal aku tidak memintanya apa-apa. Dia bahkan meminta untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya." Kemudian ia menangis lagi.

Aku tidak menduga masalahnya akan serumit itu. Bahkan sampai membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Si Brengsek itu apa yang dipikirkannya sih?

Aku menatapnya. Hatiku sakit, saat seseorang menyakiti gadis ini. Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan si Brengsek itu.

Mobilku terus melaju kencang menuju pantai. Karena di situlah satu-satunya tempat yang tenang, jadi aku membawanya ke sana.

Tepat di bibir pantai, aku memarkirkan mobilku. Aku hanya memandangnya. Ia masih terus menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menunggunya sampai ia tenang.

Lalu aku menoleh ke depan, tepat pemandangan laut di malam hari. Pantai ini begitu sepi, jadi deburan ombak terdengar jelas. Aku mendongak dan mendapati langit malam begitu di kuasai bintang-bintang.

"Sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku setelah mendapati ia mulai tenang. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Aku...aku akan melupakannya." jawabnya tegas. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia benar-benar gadis yang kuat.

Ia lalu merapikan rambut pinknya yang acak-acakan, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku akan melupakan pria brengsek itu!" katanya lebih tegas lagi. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ia mendongak ke luar dan memandang langit.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau langitnya begitu indah." katanya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia lalu duduk di pasir di bibir pantai. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kami memandang langit malam di tepi pantai. Entah kenapa aku merindukan suasana ini.

Aku masih memandang langit sampai aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh tangan kiriku. Aku terkejut dan segera menoleh padanya, dan ia sudah menatapku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku." Katanya lagi. Ia menggenggam tanganku.

Aku terdiam dan menoleh ke arah lain. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya yang selalu menghipnotisku.

Ia juga terdiam, tapi tanganku masih dalam genggamannya.

Aku menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Ya, aku memang masih mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku bahkan pernah berkorban demi dirinya. Aku rela tersakiti asal dia bahagia. Si Brengsek itu –yang adalah sahabatku berjanji juga akan mencintainya, tapi lihatlah, sekarang ia tersakiti dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

Aku menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun." ucapku.

Ia masih terdiam. Dan mulai meringsuk mendekatiku.

"Aku tahu memilihnya adalah salah." katanya. Ia juga menatap mataku dan menyentuh pipiku. "Maafkan aku."

Aku hanya terdiam, dan ia memjamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Pelan-pelan hingga kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Satu detik kemudian, bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmatinya. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama darinya.

Semilir angin yang bertiup cukup menggelitik. Agak lama ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Aku membuka kelopak kedua mataku dan mendapati ia menitikkan air mata lagi. Matanya masih menatapku.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku bodoh. Selama ini kau selalu ada di dekatku. Menjagaku. Membuatku bahagia walaupun kau sendiri tersakiti. Aku bodoh. Aku terlalu dibutakan cinta palsu hingga tidak bisa melihat cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku...inginkan dirimu." ungkapnya.

Ia kemudian memelukku erat hingga tak ingin melepaskanku. Aku tersenyum. Mungkinkah saat ini cintaku akan terbalas? Aku membalas pelukannya.

Dalam pelukannya ia berbisik, "Sekarang aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. lalu ia langsung menautkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku membalasnya. Malam ini kami diselimuti cinta. cinta yang sesungguhnya.

**Author note: **

**Saya lupa password akun lama, jadi saya buat akun baru lagi dan publish fict di akun ini. **

**About this story, sebenernya ini cerpen lama yang dibikin udah dari tahun lalu. Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran dibikin fanfict NaruSaku aja, ya udah edit dikit dan semoga reader-tachi menyukainya.**

**Arigatou~**

**(entah kapan saya akan publish fict lagi)**

***nyengir lebar***


End file.
